Tal vez
by Yume Musume
Summary: Los primeros rayos solares la habían golpeado en el rostro justo como la realidad. El ruso sonrió y avanzó hasta ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas y besando su cuello con avidez. / BryanxJulia / Tabla hipnótica challenge: Tal vez. Dedicado a Sul.


**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r:_ _ **B**_ _eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E** s propiedad y creación del maestro **T** akao **A** oki.

* * *

 **T** a _b l_ a **H** i _p n_ ó _t_ i _c_ a

 **T .** a . _l_ . **V .** e . _z_ .

 _Creo que eres hermosa…_

Los primeros rayos solares la habían golpeado en el rostro justo como la realidad. Había despertado en una cama que no conocía, pero recordaba perfectamente cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Envolvió su desnudo cuerpo en una sábana que, ante el movimiento, había terminado en el piso. Se puso de pie y miró el cuerpo del ruso albino tendido bocabajo sobre la cama con una pierna doblada y una estirada. Rodó los ojos al ver cómo babeaba la almohada, es decir, sí, había sido una cosa de una noche, pero podría ser un poco más cuidadoso.

Tomó su móvil con la mano que no sostenía su toga improvisada y se encerró en el baño, colocando el seguro a la puerta. Su hermano le había advertido que si salía de aquella fiesta junto a Bryan, todo tendría resultados sexuales. Quiso, a pesar de ello, probarse a sí misma y a su voluntad. Bueno, había aprendido que no podía confiar en su determinación.

No solía acostarse con todos los hombres con los que salía, pero, bueno, el chico había sido realmente amable con ella. Se había acercado, le había dado una opinión atrevida, pero linda, sobre ella y todo lo que él pensaba de ella. Incluso, después de un rato, le ofreció una bebida idéntica a la de él, se sentaron a charlar y siguió con las primeras impresiones de cada uno sobre el otro, una velada bastante cómoda. ¿O no había sido así?

 _-Yo puedo eructar el abecedario._

 _-Pues yo puedo hacerlo al revés._

Estaba a punto de enviarle un texto a Raúl cuando los recuerdos se volvieron más nítidos: El ruso le dijo que le parecía una chica muy hermosa, que tenía unas piernas rollizas y bien _surtidas_ , que siempre le había parecido una mujer con la que se podía hablar sin tener que cuidarse a cada palabra y de verdad pensaba eso desde el primer día en que la vio durante el torneo mundial. Gritaba, peleaba, era una de esas mujeres modernas y nada mojigatas como la tipa que viajaba con los Bladebreakers, siempre quejándose y esperando a que la trataran como si fuera de cristal. No, ella no era así, era verdad. Podría decirse que era un hombre con pechos, algo así como el gordito del grupo.

Su mano fue a parar directamente hasta su frente cuando recordó que la glamourosa bebida que habían compartido no era sino una cerveza rusa que había metido de contrabando su equipo. Para ese punto ya estaban un poco alegres por el alcohol de la misma celebración de aniversario de la BBA, así que sin pudor alguno, se sentó en las piernas de Kuznetsov al no haber una siento extra en aquellos sofás. Charlaron, rieron y pronto ignoraron a su hermano y a los Blitzkrieg boys.

 _No lo trates, no. No me trates de engañar. Sé que tú tienes a otra y a mí me quieres para mh~~_

La cosa se tornó extraña – _y ella lo sabía_ – cuando comenzaron a cantar canciones de los noventas con temática sexual y sólo empeoró cuando comenzó a bailar sobre el regazo del chico, teniendo roces de algún otro tipo.

¿Por qué era así? Se miró al espejo, aun sosteniendo la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, y volvió a cuestionarlo. ¿Por qué, Julia? Suspiró cansada, sentándose en la orilla de la tina tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a la cama del otro, porque, bueno, era claro que sus primeras memorias parecían haber sido implantadas por el hada de la dignidad perdida, ya que ninguna era verdad.

Por supuesto. Ahí estaba la respuesta:

 _-¿Y si nos vamos?_

 _-¿A comer?_

 _-Sí,_ _ **a comer**_ _._

Era una tonta. Claro que había comido algo, pero no había sido una hamburguesa o paella. Cubrió su rostro con la mano libre y fue entonces cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta.

– **Tengo que entrar** –se escuchó desde afuera **–, necesito usar el baño.**

– **¡¿Qué no ves que estoy adentro?!** –gritó la chica mientras abría la puerta con furia **–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!** –el otro estaba desnudo, parado frente a ella y, sin más, se metió al cuarto de baño.

 _-No me has dado de comer._

 _-Cómetela entera._

– **¡¿Y qué no ves que tengo que liberar el miedo?!** –sin pudor alguno, levantó la puerta del retrete y comenzó a hacer sus necesidades frente a la española **–¿Qué hago de qué? Estoy orinando.**

– **¡Estás desnudo!** –la chica volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama con las mejillas un tanto rojas. ¿Tan poco respeto le tenía el otro?

– **No hay nada que no hayas visto anoche, Julia** –rio con suavidad el otro, parándose recargado en el marco de la puerta una vez que terminó sus necesidades y hubo jalado la cadena **–, y por lo que pude ver anoche, no tienes problema con esto** –pasó sus manos frente a su cuerpo, como si lo exhibiera **–. Es más, no creo que hayas tenido suficiente, pero te quedaste dormida.**

 _¡Más fuerte!_

– **¡¿Qué?!** –lo pensó un momento: sí se había quedado dormida por el alcohol, pero no recordaba que en algún momento hubiera deseado detenerse y aquel cosquilleo en su cuerpo al ver al otro desnudo, bueno, no era la primera vez que lo sentía y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba **–Quizás** –soltó la sábana, dejándola caer y echando hacia atrás su cabello con la mano, mirando sus pechos, llenos de moretones de la noche anterior **–, tal vez podríamos intentar que quede tan satisfecha que no quiera volver a verte en mi vida**.

El ruso sonrió y avanzó hasta ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas y besando su cuello con avidez. Continuaría desde donde se quedaron la noche anterior.

– **¿Bryan?** –preguntó mientras su cuello liberaba paso para el otro **–¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?**

– **No tengo idea.**


End file.
